


Dreadful Love

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: Lavellan continua buscando meios de convencer seu amado de desistir de seus planos.Seus sonhos sempre a levam para lugares específicos no Fade e a presença de um enorme lobo nas redondezas, não parece ser apenas uma coincidência.Solas s2 LavellanDisclaimer: A série de jogos do universo Dragon Age e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.





	

\- Socorro!Socorro!

\- Ajude-me!

\- Tudo está desmoronando!O chão...As paredes...Pelos Deuses!

\- Eu vou cair, me segura!

\- Onde estão nossos Deuses?Eles deveriam ouvir nossos apelos e vir nos salvar!

\- Foi o Dread Wolf, eles não virão!

\- Estamos condenados!

         As vozes ecoavam em desespero, onde quer que meu olhar repousasse, só conseguia ver medo.Elas até se confundiam em seus discursos se tornando quase indecifráveis de tempos em tempos.

Seria efeito da “Well of Sorrows”?

Seriam memórias da queda de Arlathan?

Ou talvez as duas coisas?

         Perguntas que provavelmente permaneceriam sem resposta por algum tempo.

         Meus sonhos sempre me levavam a algum lugar do Fade, era sempre tudo esverdeado e estranhamente brilhante, sem citar os espíritos coloridos vagando como espectros sem rumo.Eu costumava achar que eram apenas lugares aleatórios, mas as vozes não se calavam, os gritos de desespero e o medo eram sufocantes.

Em meio a tudo isso, sempre ouvia os nomes de meu amado, “Dread Wolf” e “Fen’Harel”, mas nunca o seu verdadeiro nome, o que nós o chamávamos desde que o havíamos conhecido...“Solas”.

O Dread Wolf estava estampado em vitrais nas paredes em ruínas ou mesmo em pinturas retirando as vallaslin dos antigos elfos, libertando-os da escravidão, também estava representado com seu exército “rebelde” lutando por liberdade.As figuras de Fen’Harel eram sempre assustadoras e imponentes, nada parecidas com o elfo que eu conhecia...

Ainda assim, Fen’Harel foi apenas lembrado pelo seu “maior erro” pelo meu povo, pelos elfos Dalish...Tanto foi perdido...Nós acreditávamos que Fen’Harel era o grande vilão...Que os Deuses élficos, os Evanuris, deveriam receber nossas preces e foram tirados de nós pelo Dread Wolf.

         Todo nosso conhecimento é fragmentado, ainda mais do que eu imaginava...Descobri da pior forma...Antes de Solas partir...Os Evanuris são falsos Deuses, eram apenas magos muito poderosos ambicionando mais poder e que teriam destruído o mundo, se não fosse pelo Véu...Se não fosse pelo “maior erro” de Fen’Harel...Talvez nenhum de nós estaria aqui...Talvez o mundo não existisse mais...

         Solas, o Dread Wolf, o elfo que eu conheci, tem um coração bondoso e embora tenha cometido erros, tenta repará-los a todo custo...Infelizmente, não enxerga que o custo às vezes é alto demais e não vale a pena tentar consertar o passado e sim, lutar no presente para garantir um futuro melhor.

Todas essas informações, toda essa situação, me deixam muito abalada.Eu não consigo entender o porque de Solas querer consertar o passado e destruir nosso mundo, sacrificar tantas almas para salvar o que já foi há muito tempo perdido...Sacrificar até a mim!

Na verdade, eu consigo entender o porque, mas não posso aceitar isso!Milhares de vidas inocentes sendo ceifadas para Arlathan renascer?Isso é inaceitável!

Eu tenho que fazê-lo mudar de ideia, ver que esse mundo tem potencial pra ser muito mais do que aparenta e que o passado não deve ser esquecido, mas lembrado com respeito, para que os erros cometidos não se repitam no futuro.

         Um uivo solitário e triste ecoou em meio as vozes e os meus pensamentos, fazendo com que cessassem de imediato.O súbito silêncio me incomodou de início, mas a silhueta de um enorme lobo de olhos vermelhos, acalmou meu coração.Qualquer um teria corrido desesperadamente para a direção oposta, mas eu corri na direção dele.

Era o meu lobo, o meu Dread Wolf, o meu Fen’Harel, o meu Solas...Tantos nomes pra designar uma pessoa só...Ma’vhenan.

O enorme lobo fez menção de fugir, mas eu corri com mais empenho e ele se forçou a parar.Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam turvados de tristeza, sua pelagem negra parecia ressecada e desbotada, seu semblante era cansado e melancólico.

\- Solas...Fica...Por favor...

         O lobo grunhiu em tom de choro, mas manteve-se sentado a minha frente, era um pouco mais alto do que eu, de forma que sua imensa mandíbula poderia descansar no topo de minha cabeça se quisesse.

Eu o envolvi em um abraço sem me preocupar com suas enormes presas e garras afiadas.Sabia que o Dread Wolf não passava de um nome para assustar, seu coração era puro assim como suas intenções.Ele jamais me machucaria.

\- Precisamos conversar, Solas.

         Senti a pelagem do lobo se encolhendo, transformando-se em um manto sobre uma armadura.A enorme cabeça do lobo deu lugar ao rosto que tanto amava, sempre com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios e um olhar que oscilava entre alegria de me ver e um misto de tristeza e melancolia por medo de me perder e do que teria que fazer.

\- Eu estou aqui, ma’vhenan.

         Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, sentindo a pele macia e lisa sob meus dedos.Suas orelhas élficas estavam levemente ruborizadas com o meu toque e seu olhar cintilava de um amor tão profundo, que me desnorteava.

\- Ma’vhenan, você precisa desistir desses planos...Precisa aceitar que Arlathan se foi...Seu Povo não existe mais e não deve voltar a existir ao custo de milhares de vidas...

         Seu semblante mudou de imediato, tornando-se triste, melancólico e sua postura defensiva.Porém, não deixei que ele se afastasse, segurei seu corpo pela cintura, mantendo-o em contato com o meu.Essa atitude o deixou um pouco desconsertado.

\- Lavellan...Você não entende...Se não fosse por mim...Pelo que eu fiz...Eu destruí tudo que o meu Povo era...Destruí Arlathan.

\- Não, Solas.Você os libertou dos Evanuris.Você salvou o mundo.Às vezes, grandes mudanças exigem grandes sacrifícios.Eu sei que parece cruel dizer dessa maneira, mas se não fosse o seu “erro”, nós não estaríamos aqui agora.Talvez o mundo nem existiria.

         Solas ficou pensativo, seu olhar parecia estar perdido, mas de súbito se fixou em mim, suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e ele sorriu genuinamente.

\- Obrigado.

\- Fen’Harel, pare de se culpar.Você precisa seguir em frente.

\- Não é assim tão simples, ma’vhenan.

\- Eu sei que não é.Mas você prefere sacrificar inocentes...Me sacrificar...Por Arlathan?Pelo seu Povo, que já nem mais existe?

\- Eu não sinto nenhuma satisfação nisso...Eu não sou um vilão...Eu não sou Corypheus...

\- Dread Wolf, você pode não ser o vilão, mas está agindo como um.Ao negar o presente em favor do passado, condena o futuro de todos nós.

\- Eu sei, ma’vhenan.Mas preciso reverter o que fiz, preciso salvar o meu Povo.

\- O seu Povo já não pode mais ser salvo, Solas.Eles não existem mais!Exceto pelos Evanuris que estão presos em algum lugar além do Véu.O seu povo agora são os elfos Dalish, por mais que você torça o nariz ao vê-los.Eles são o futuro do seu Povo...Dos elfos de Arlathan.

\- Eles não são o meu Povo.Não tem nenhuma semelhança a grandiosidade dos tempos antigos.

\- Exceto pelas orelhas pontudas?Exceto pela tentativa de manter as tradições mesmo com uma memória dos tempos de Arlathan quase completamente fragmentada?Exceto pelas vallaslin representando seus Deuses, os Evanuris?Nós, os Dalish, não somos perfeitos.Mas, pelo menos, nós tentamos preservar o pouco do passado que temos conhecimento e passar adiante para as gerações seguintes.

\- Os Dalish falam das memórias e tradições do passado com arrogância, expondo seu conhecimento fragmentado como se fosse a verdade absoluta, a única existente.

\- Falamos assim porque não sabemos a verdade de fato.Solas, você pode mudar isso!

\- Os Dalish jamais me aceitariam.Eu faço parte da maldição que vocês praguejam sobre seus inimigos: “Que o Dread Wolf pegue você”.Porque eles acreditariam em mim?Você mesma disse que eu sou o Deus do infortúnio pra vocês.

\- Isso é verdade.Mas, Solas, nada é imutável.Assim como você me mostrou a verdade e mostrou aos elfos antigos, pode mostrar aos Dalish também.Pode nos ensinar, nos guiar...Você é o único que pode fazer isso.Conduzir os elfos de agora para um futuro melhor, não como nos tempos de Arlathan, algo diferente, mas digno de respeito.

\- Ma’vhenan, eu não posso fazer isso...

\- Solas, você pode, eu sei que pode.Eu vou estar aqui, ao seu lado, te apoiando sempre.

\- Você é a Inquisidora.Líder de uma organização dos shemlem.Acha que irão te escutar, Lavellan?Você nasceu Dalish, mas já parou para pensar que talvez, para eles, já não seja mais parte do povo?

\- Farei com que acreditem em minhas palavras.Reunirei provas.Nós vamos conseguir!Não sabote meus planos e minha esperança, ma’vhenan.

\- Desculpe...

\- Tudo bem.Tudo vai ficar bem.

\- Eu preciso de tempo para pensar nisso tudo.Novamente, você me surpreende, Lavellan.Seu modo de ser, de pensar e seus sentimentos...É capaz de conquistar o mundo se quiser, é admirável.

\- Eu não preciso do mundo, quando eu tenho você, Solas.E eu não quero te perder.Não suportaria.Não me faça ter que lutar para impedí-lo.

\- Shhhh...Eu prometi que ia pensar na sua proposta.Nosso tempo está chegando ao fim, mas antes...

         Seu rosto foi tomado novamente por um sorriso enigmático e seu olhar cintilava repleto de amor.Suas mãos repousaram em minha cintura, eliminando o espaço entre nós, enquanto seus lábios tomaram os meus gentilmente.Seu beijo era como passear entre as nuvens, preenchendo-me de paz e alegria.Um amor doce e ao mesmo tempo, tão amargo, sofrido e melancólico.Ele encostou a testa na minha e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, sussurrando em seguida:

\- Bons sonhos, ma’vhenan.

         Eu acordei de súbito em meu quarto em Skyhold, as cortinas balançavam com o vento soprando teimosamente pelas frestas das portas de acesso à sacada.O uivo emitido pelo sopro me trouxe um arrepio.Lembrava-me do uivo solitário do meu lobo, do meu Fen’Harel.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal,  
> Faz tempo que não escrevo uma fanfic hetero, então aí está fresquinha uma fanfic de Solavellan.  
> O foco não foi o romance em si como é o meu habitual, achei que ficaria mais interessante se focasse mais no drama do relacionamento deles e de toda a situação externa que os envolve.  
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Beijos,   
> LadyLay4


End file.
